conceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Event
The Main Event is the content available within the database of the game. It goes through, as the title implies, the main events within the game. This including illustrations, labyrinths, side events (Pool , Festival, Starmas) and some endings. The Main Events * Spicate * Aterra * Arriving on the island * Monsters on the island * To Fort City * Aterran Church * Rank Check * Classmating * Original Core * Line of Defense * Dusk Nest * Alec * First Job * Allies * The Academy * Narika's introduction * G.G.'s mission * Dusk Circle * E.S Savage * Dusk Spawner * Resurrection * Successful Seal * Coming of Spring * Hero Worship * An Unforeseen Event * Torri * Rest for a Soldier * Labyrinth of Gluttony * Dark Crystal * Meaningful Sacrifice * Stargazing * Vision of Calamity * One Slash * The Truth of Monsters * Disciples' Destiny * The six S Ranks * Mark's Team * Growing Fear * Classmanting * Neo Ether * The Great Assembly * The Zero Squad * Trigger * Labyrinth of Sloth * Ruby's Demeanor * Dusk Hunter * Picking Swimsuits * At the Pool * Your Favourite Type * Test Days * More Classmanting * Witches of the 7 stars * Core Assault Squad * A New Age * Meanwhile... * Festival Eve * Dark Clouds * Level Up * Witches of the seven stars * Labyrinth of the Desert * S.O.S * Desperate Struggle * Star God Ritual * Multiplying Seeds * Witches of the seven stars * Supply and Demand * Rhiod's move * Witches of the seven stars * The Seventh Labyrinth * Enzea's True Intentions * Kiss of death * Metamorphosis * Tragedy * Seal Released * Requiem * Pandora Labyrinth * Heaven's Door * Egalitaria * What Lies Beyoung Peace * Eternity * Chlotz and Luce * Dress Up * A New Journey, And... * Transform! * Fuuko Transform! * Ellie Transform! * Narika Transform! * Chloe Transform! * Serina Transform! * Torri Transform! * Feene Transform! Chapters Chapters are main events that appear in the story in Conception 2. Each of them being titled accordingly to the plot of the story, Be warned! This will have spoilers Ch.1 Ch.2 Ch.3 Ch.4 Ch.5: Rejection Ch.6: Replacements Ch.7: Calamity Ch.8: Heaven's Door Illustrations Conception-2-Dated-April.jpg|Fuuko Amicus from the opening theme and animation: Spicate large.jpg|Fuuko Amicus who was with Chlotz, being attacked by Monsters located on Aterra fuhiubsffsbs.jpg|Fuuko Amicus and God's Gift who are wearing the Aterra Academy Uniform. fwyxvmE.jpg|God's Gift washing after having gone through some labyrinths Conception-II-Teaser-PV.jpg|Fuuko Amicus alarmed by the monsters that appear on the island ConceptionIIDecScreens-610.jpg|God's Gift protecting both Fuuko Amicus and Chlotz from peril tumblr_n45h9fgCe21qda6uso4_r2_250.gif|God's Gift from the intro Spicate showing a shorter animation of his transformation. tumblr_n45h9fgCe21qda6uso6_r1_250.gif|God's Gift reaching out to Fuuko Amicus from the intro and animation, Spicate IMG_8576.gif|Ellie Troit from the 'great Assembly' scene IMG_9885.gif|Ellie Troit and Serina Leaf wielding their weapons during Spicate|link=Spicate tumblr_nhea5jlR5S1tp7ktbo3_400.gif|Chloe Genus and Feene Glass as they appear during Spicate tumblr_nhea5jlR5S1tp7ktbo4_400.gif|Torri Feiji and Narika Shina as they appear in Spicate tumblr_nhea5jlR5S1tp7ktbo1_r1_400.gif|Fuuko Amicus and God's Gift as they appear in Spicate A-First-Look-at-Conception-II-Children-of-the-Seven-Stars-1.jpg|Ruby Coiler and Mark Flask during the intro Concep_large.jpg|God's Gift during 'The Great Assembly' animation A-First-Look-at-Conception-II-Children-of-the-Seven-Stars-3-620x400.jpg|Fuuko Amicus holding Matroska A-First-Look-at-Conception-II-Children-of-the-Seven-Stars-2-1024x576.jpg|Star Children that are born Category:World guide